A Different Proposition
by DarkCadence
Summary: Koshirou was angry over Oboro's love for Gennosuke, and goes looking for someone to take his agressions out on. He stumbles across Hyouma, but the Kouga has a different sort of relief in mind.


Darkness covered the Iga village, matching the mood in his heart. Chikuma Koshirou was angry, angrier than he had ever been in his life. Tsubakagure was crawling with Kouga ninjas, which was bad enough in itself. But the fact that the leader of the Kouga, Gennosuke, was in with Oboro-sama right now, alone, was driving him mad. Koshirou had always been in love with the Iga hime, and although he had known all along that there would never be anything between them, the fact that she had fallen for Gennosuke, one of their sworn enemies, grated on his every nerve.

He walked on, silently, towards the village gates, nodding to the guards in passing. He would not stay here, not tonight, not when it was filled with his enemies. If he had run across any of the ninjas from Manjidani, he truly did not think he could have controlled himself.

As he entered the woods which surrounded his village, he saw a lone male form seated with his back against a tree, seemingly asleep. Koshirou recognized the man immediately. _Muroga Hyouma. One of THEM. _For the first time all day, a smile crept across Koshirou's face. Outside of the village, no one could stop him. Perhaps he would get a chance to punish the cursed Kouga for stealing away Oboro.

Koshirou approached Hyouma cautiously, for Tenzen had told him many rumors about this particular ninjas skills. But the Kouga didn't move, and Koshirou gripped his handscythe tightly, now grinning. This was going to be easier than he thought, but then did he really want to simply kill the man without a fight? No, that wouldn't be at all satisfying. Instead, he crouched down and roughly shook Hyouma.

"You should be more careful when you wander off alone," Koshirou said, malice dripping from his words. A dark, sadistic smile spread across his features.

Hyouma tilted his head, "looking" at Koshirou through his sightless eyes. "I will go wherever I please, Iga. We are not here to fight with one another, we are here to forge a peace that will last for generations."

Koshirou scoffed, and pressed the sharp blade of his scythe against Hyouma's neck. "I do not wish for peace, nor will I stand by and let it happen while I am still breathing. Now, do you want to stand up and fight me, or will you die a coward?"

Now it was Hyouma's turn to smile. "Neither one of us will be dying today, Koshirou," he said, reaching his foot out and kicking the Iga ninja's legs out from under him in one swift motion. Koshirou sprawled out on the ground in shock, unable to react. Hyouma took advantage of the Iga's shock, and quickly positioned himself on top of Koshirou's body. "You should learn to appreciate the Kouga, Koshirou. There are many things I could teach you." Hyouma's voice was barely above a whisper. "There is no need to fight."

Koshirou struggled, trying as hard as he could to push Hyouma's weight off of him. "I will not learn anything from you, Hyouma! The only thing the Kouga are good for are fighting and dying!" He raised his hands, and bucked his hips up in a vain effort to force the Kouga off of him, but the only thing he managed to do was make Hyouma even more determined.

The blind ninja laughed, and caught Koshirou's hands in one of his own, forching the Iga's arms up above his head and pinning them to the ground. Koshirou tried once again to break free, but Hyouma took his free hand and took the Iga's face between his fingers, holding him still. "I have heard many things about you, Chikuma Koshirou, and I must say that sadly, the rumors are true. Your anger and hostility are not becoming of one who possesses such...strengths...as you do."

Koshirou opened his mouth to speak, but was silenced as the Kouga ninja leaned down and planted a deep, passionate kiss on his lips. The Iga's eyes went wide, and he tried to turn his face away in disgust, but Hyouma's hand held it there and he was helpless. All the color drained from his face, making him pale as a ghost, but all he could do was lie there and allow himself to be kissed. He knew that he should be horrified, but for some reason there was a strange warmth rising in the pit of his stomach. _What the hell is wrong with me? _he thought. Before he had a chance to answer himself, the hand that was on his throat trailed down his body, untying his kimono and leaving his chest bare. A shiver went through Koshirou's body, and Hyouma laughed softly.

"Nervous, Iga? This is not what you were expecting, is it?" Hyouma asked, tracing his fingers lightly over Koshirou's muscular chest and running his tongue gently over his lips.

Against his will, Koshirou parted his lips slightly, drawing the Kouga's invading tongue into his mouth and sucking on it. A low moan escaped from Hyouma's lips, and he pushed his tongue into Koshirou's mouth, darting it in and out with increasing speed. The Kouga let go of Koshirou's arms, and he brought them down, running them through Hyouma's jet black hair, brushing it out of the blind ninja's face while lifting his head to lean into the kiss. After a few moments, Hyouma broke their contact, and they were both left gasping for air.

"What...what are you doing?" Koshirou whispered, his voice cracking.

"Trying to show you that there is more to life than hatred and war," said Hyouma, leaning in and planting delicate kisses on the nape of Koshirou's neck. At the same time, he reached down and removed Koshirou's hakama, tossing them aside with ease.

Koshirou's eyes rolled back in his head and he shivered as the cold night air hit his naked body, causing goosebumps to form on his flesh. He knew that this was wrong, that he should be fighting harder to stop what he knew was coming from happening, but all rational thoughts were pushed aside as Hyouma's hand found it's way between his legs, stroking his hardening member and causing a sharp cry to escape from the Iga's lips. Instinctively, Koshirou's hips bucked, and he crushed Hyouma's body against his momentarily before he began fumbling to remove the Kouga's clothing. Hyouma sat up slightly, taking pity on Koshirou's inability to undress him, and quickly shed his garments, tossing them to lie next to the Iga's. Koshirou drew in a sharp breath, his eyes roaming over Hyouma's body hungrily. The Kouga ninja smirked slightly, and then slid his body down, positioning himself between Koshirou's legs.

"Are you going to allow this willingly, Koshirou? I wouldn't want anyone to think I forced you into anything," asked Hyouma, his hand again closing around Koshirou's arousal, and he began to stroke up and down slowly, teasingly.

Koshirou let out a soft grunt, and moved his hips to match Hyouma's strokes. "I don't...I don't care what they thing... Just don't stop..." he said through clenched teeth.

Hyouma nodded, and then leaned his head down, parting his lips and taking Koshirou's length into his mouth, moving his head slowly until he had swallowed him whole. Koshirou gasped, and bucked his hips up, forcing himself down Hyouma's throat. Small beads of sweat were forming on his forehead, and he felt as if his heart were going to explode from pounding. The young Iga had never been with anyone in a sexual way before, and he was starting to regret having waited for so long. Hyouma's mouth and tongue were so soft, so warm against his manhood. The world began to spin, and a moan escaped from his lips as he closed his eyes, giving himself over to the pleasant sensations coursing through his body.

Hyouma began to move his head up and down faster and faster, guiding his tongue around the tip of Koshirou's member. Slowly, he brought his hand around and pressed two fingers gently into Koshirou's opening, causing the Iga to cry out, his body convulsing. Unable to stop himself, Koshirou released into Hyouma's throat, screaming loudly into the dark night. Hyouma swallowed the discharge completely, then pushed Koshirou's legs far apart, slowly guiding himself into Koshirou's tight, virgin hole. As he entered, Koshirou closed his eyes, a single tear streaming down his face as his body was racked with both pleasure and pain. After a few moments, Hyouma began to thrust inside of him, hard and deep, and Koshirou moaned and bucked wildly.

"Kami...Hyouma...don't stop!" he screamed, wrapping his legs tightly around the Kouga's body.

"Never, I will make you feel things you have only dreamed of if you will let me," said Hyouma haltingly, breathless from the efforts he was putting forth. His pace increased, pushing harder and faster, gripping Koshirou's hips to give himself more leverage. Fighting off his climax for as long as he could, Hyouma suddenly cried out, his body shaking as he spilled his seed inside of his newfound lover. Completely spent, he collasped on top of Koshirou, resting his head on the Iga's chest.

They remained silent for several moments, both of them basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking. It was Koshirou who spoke first.

"I set out tonight to fight someone, to find a way to curb my anger. And instead..." he smiled, wrapping his arms tightly around Hyouma's body, "I found something I didn't even know I was looking for. I think...I think I may be falling for you, Muroga Hyouma."

Hyouma sighed softly, and planted a soft kiss on Koshirou's neck. "Then I have done my job, Koshirou. I have wanted to meet you for some time now."

"I am glad that you did," said Koshirou, kissing Hyouma on the forehead. "Perhaps this peace won't be so bad after all."

"Perhaps it won't," whispered Hyouma. "Perhaps it won't."

Ecstatic and exhausted, they both drifted off to sleep under the stars, wrapped around each other tightly.


End file.
